1. Field
The present disclosure relates to ZnSnO3/ZnO nanowires having core-shell structure, methods of forming ZnSnO3/ZnO nanowires and nanogenerators including ZnSnO3/ZnO nanowires, and methods of forming ZnSnO3 nanowires and nanogenerators including ZnSnO3 nanowires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology for harvesting energy is currently drawing attention. Among devices for harvesting energy, energy generators that use piezoelectric characteristics may be new eco-friendly energy generators that may convert mechanical energy generated from fine vibration or human movement into electrical energy and may extract the electrical energy, unlike other generators, such as solar cells, wind power generators, fuel cells, and the like. Due to the development of nano-technologies, nano-sized devices can be more easily manufactured. However, batteries that are mainly used in supplying power occupy a greater area than that of nano-sized devices and the performance and independent driving of nano-sized devices are limited as the life-span of batteries is limited.
In order to address these problems, nanogenerators that use a nano-sized piezoelectric material have been developed. However, nanogenerators that use piezoelectric characteristics are generally manufactured using a zinc oxide (ZnO) piezoelectric material and thus, the energy efficiency of nanogenerators is low.